pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Randomized Area
A confusing area containing almost every zombie, so there are almost 0 ways to predict what's coming, and unlike other areas, it dosent even have 10 levels, it has more! You dont even know when you will encounter this area! That too, is randomized, it can occur anywhere after the original 4 levels AND the direction the map is layed out in is random, the house could be at the top and the zombies come from the bottom, or the house on the right and zombies on the left (but it will allways be opposite). Zombies Almost every zombie. Although, it wont have zombies that can only be taken down by a specific plant/s. And it wont have overpowered zombies (for obvious reasons) New zombies Coming soon Present Zombie (most commonly found here) Shredder zombie Protector zombie Health releaser zombie. Doom Infector Zombie Randomised boss zombie Area effects Every 20 minutes 50-75% of all plants get randomized (turned into a different plant) usually it will be something still useable it wont be a mushroom on a day level, 10% get relocated, and it starts off As a random map, and at that 20 minutes, it changes map (although the changed into map will allways have the same amount of rows) .And plants will get lilly pads if needed, and if a plant is changed into something that cant be there, e.g a plant turns into a spikeweed and the area changes so its on water, it changes again, also it changes to a map you have encountered) AND Random events from diffrent areas occur (e.g lightning) every so often, AND to top it off, every few rounds (also randomized) will be minigames, e.g vasebreaker or i zombie, every 5 rounds is a mini boss battle, acts like a regular version, but 25% (for the more powerful bosses out there its only 10% the health) of the health, and lacks some of its more powerful abilities, and those battles work on both pick your plant and conveyor belt instantaniously. MEGA LAWN In this area, the puny regular lawn isn't good enough, this area uses the new MEGA LAWN, 25 rows high, and 5x the length, and there is a lot more zombies, however, the plants get far more room to shoot, but the range for a normal peashooter is the length of 2 normal lawns, on later levels it gets intense as your managing a MASSIVE lawn. Destroyer type plants have a range of 4 normal lawns. And to match its supersized-ness the battles are between 5 and 20x longer than a normal round, so it will last a while. And if your proud of your setup, when you win instead of ending and going to the next round you have the option to keep the win, and go into survival endless exactly from where you left off. Getting 10 flags in this is far more impressive than in other areas. New plants Grounded pea (round 1) Grounded Flower (round 1) Gem pult (round 2) Bass Pea (round 3) Bone Snake (round 4) Sprayer pea (round 5) Rage pea (round 7) Multi use Pult (round 8) Splash bean (round 9) ??? (round 10) Seige cob (round 11) Gatling Destroyer (round 12) Fume Destroyer (round 13) Pulse Destroyer (round 14) Destroyer sprayer (round 15) Multiplyer pea (round 16) Special event plants Ultimate Fume Destroyer EXTREME RARE Ultimate destroyer A EXTREME RARE Nuclear sun reactor Very Rare/Rare Fractal Pulse destroyer Rare Adaptation pea Rare Drainer destroyer Rare Blitz constructor Rare Spike destroyer Uncommon/Rare Ice Bombarder Destroyer (Special event) Uncommon Shop Leecher flower Attacher pea Start-ater Special events Special events occur at ANY given moment no matter what area it can even occur SMACK in the middle of a level, although it does save it, so when you beat/skip the area you can continue the level, it will just give out a set event, often wielding special plant prizes unobtainable otherwise, (one of those or a large sum of money) they all occur randomly, one could occur after the first EVER level, it could occur in a very very far in level, you never know, and those special events can be skipped if you lose. Or you can try it again, they are Relatively rare, you will probably get one or so per area if your VERY lucky, most prizes are VERY helpful (Making up for the VERY high rarity of said events), with eather a powerful plant, special ability, a quite large amount of cash or even zen garden plants un-obtainable otherwise. (e.g destroyer type plants). Some events are even helpful in themselves, one bieng simular to the shell-drop in insaniquarium with no losing bieng possible (exept these weild no special prize). And are far more common during this area. Crazy dave speech Coming some day... Maybe... Dont judge me... Category:Areas Category:Extra-long Areas Category:Special Areas